That I used to know (Austria x Reader)
by Swiftly Stolen Soul
Summary: Forgetting someone you knew, is like remembering someone you have never met. (Rated T for language.)


**Whoa. Soul writes angst? Apparently. So, this fic was inspired by "Somebody that I used to know" by Goyte. I was listening to it, and it was all like liiiiightbuuuulb. (First angst!fic, so apologies if it doesn't reach your standards.~) Enjoy!**

**~ Soul**

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

He said we'd be together; now and forever.

What time is it then?

It was snowing outside. A constant swirling of sheer white that stuck to the exterior of the windows, and the hair of citizens running around outside. Normally, it would have been a sight to marvel at; a perfect opportunity to sit by the fireplace, side by side, with a cup of cocoa in hand, sneaking kisses from the other, all while watching the ever changing patterns of the fluffy substance. In the safety of the apartment they share, of course

Had shared.

Cold. Numb. You felt nothing. Watching as he didn't bother to fold his clothes like normal, quickly tossing them into the duffel bag. Watching as he didn't notice you sitting on the bed next to it. Watching as time slowly stilled.

Was the world still turning?

Of course it is. Just not for me.

"Roderich... Why are you doing this?" You asked for the umpteenth time, your only voice cracked whisper, throat raw from crying yourself into hysterics. He didn't look at you; merely focused on continuing to hurriedly cram his remaining belongings into his black suitcase.

"It's too dangerous," he said bleakly, taking a few extra seconds to stare at a picture that had been taken of the two of you a year ago. You had traveled around the world, in honour of your 1st anniversary as a couple.

(Name) looked happy. He looked happy.

Where did we go wrong?

"Roderich," you tried again, reaching a (skin/coloured) hand out to touch him softly.

He saw your advancing limb out of the corner of his eye, and he jerked away viciously, his violet eyes glinting dangerously, his mouth turned up in a snarl. "Stop," he ordered, flinching away.

(Name) looked hurt as Roderich went back to packing, gently stuffing the picture away from sight.

After the majority of his drawers were cleared out, Roderich glided over to their shared closet space, fetching his other travel bag, and dropping it on the floor in front of the bag at her feet. (Name) sat quietly, staring at their carpeted floor.

"What happened to us, Roderich?" You asked quietly, spotting him stuff a scarf you got him last Christmas at the top of the interior of the bag. Roderich chose to ignore that for a moment, diverting his attention away from the teary-eyed girl.

"Complications," he muttered finally, zipping up the first bag when it couldn't possibly hold anymore. You blinked, remembering that fatal discovery. Wiping the hot water from your eyes, you turned to him, staring intently at the top of his head.

"Roderich. You can trust me. I don't care that you're a fucking country; it didn't matter when I first met you, why would it matter now?" You shouted, letting out all the anger that had been building inside of you for the past half hour.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

Roderich had finished packing 10 minutes later, briskly carrying his bags down the spiraling staircase, and into the porch. He was currently throwing on his typical navy overcoat on top of his white dress shirt.

It was still snowing.

It still didn't matter anymore.

"Please," you begged for a final time, watching with cold dread as he slipped a slender foot into tall black boots. Roderich's mouth stayed firmly clamped shut, giving no indication to whether he heard her quiet plea or not.

He only looked at her dour fashion, adjusting his spectacles with a flick of his wrist. "Pretend I was never apart of your life," he said, picking up his bags and swinging open the door, making it hiss and groan on the hinges.

With that, he was gone.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

A day has gone by. Or has it been two? Nothing matters. Roderich claimed it was dangerous in the beginning, for the two of you to be together, but you'd always been one to take risks. You made it this far, hadn't you?

You sat on your bed, curled up in a fetal position, trying to think of all the times you had been this broken.

The grand total was one.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

The raging blizzards had decreased to a gentle, fluffy-like snow by the end of the week, and you decided to throw on your hat an mitts, and take a walk around your peaceful neighbourhood.

'Fresh air would do me good,' you thought as your boots crunched along the sidewalk, your hands stuffed in the pockets of your ( ) hoodie.

"Hey! (Name), is that you, bro? Holy shit, it's been, like, forever! God, How've you been, dude?"

Of course. Now would be the time for people to start remembering you.

Fuck.

You spun around to face a dirty-blonde haired man, who was waving profoundly, and now sprinting over to where you stood on the icy pavement.

Another forced smile crept across your face. "Alfed, it's been to long!" You said, stiffly accepting the hug that followed the pleasantries.

Brilliant blue eyes were locked on you (eye/colour) ones, as if they were searching you. Alfred didn't respond to your question, and his full lips were pursed in a questioning manner. This made you uncomfortable.

"So," you said cheerfully, inwardly wincing at the optimism in your tone, "Are you hungry?" Alfred was sort of like a beagle - food motivated. He was one to never pass up an opportunity to eat.

Alfred's face immediately morphed into a signature goofy grin, and he nodded viciously. "Burgers?" He chirped, offering you his arm in a gentlemanly fashion as he spoke. You giggled, reluctantly latching onto your childhood playmate's offered appendage, and allowing him to lead you to the closest McDonald's.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_But I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

"Shit, it's freezing!" Your companion exclaimed as you burst through the door, brushing a few fluffy stray flakes from his silky hair. You smiled at the action, glancing through the hand-print stained windows to your left.

It had started to snow again when the pair was about half way there, so they had to hurry before they got stuck out in the cold. (Name) was beginning to contemplate why she'd left in the first place; no one wanted to leave a warm house if it was snowing.

Oh, the irony.

"Alright. What'do'ya want to eat, (Name)?" Alfred asked, pointing a pale finger to the dim fluorescent menus above their heads. After a moment, you had decided on a simple hamburger with fries, and a small chocolate shake. Alfred literally rolled his eyes at your order, and went off rambling about his record for eating a big Mac, and the importance of an extra large drink with a meal.

"I'm just going to find us a seat," you said, interrupting his rant when you neared the till. He frowned slightly, but waved his hand dismissively, declaring that he could carry the food back himself because he was a hero, or something.

You wandered around the overly-warm restaurant for a moment, finally finding an abandoned spot in the corner next to a window. You sat down, unraveling your (Fav./colour) scarf, and shedding your hat and mitts.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

A few minutes later, you were lost in a state of oblivion, eyes glued to the spiraling motions of the snow as it was gusted around.

His face when he told you he had to leave was probably permanently etched into your long-term memory. It was just twisted into some sort of expression that wasn't one a single feeling, but many of them mashed together to form the most conflicted feature you'd ever witnessed.

Pity.

Anxiety.

Sorrow.

Despair.

It was heart-breaking, the mere thought of it caused (Name) an overwhelming amount of distress.

_Somebody_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

"Yo, dude, I'm back!" Alfred cheered, fist-pumping with the hand that wasn't clutching a bag of steaming food. You flashed a soft smile, patting the unused chair across from you.

He took it gratefully, immediately ripping open the flexible material and rifling through its contents.

"Alright. One measly hamburger, fries, and shake," he listed off your requests, pulling out each item in order, then setting it in front of you.

"Thanks," you said, carefully peeling back the greasy wrapping and and accepting the warm food into your hand, nibbling at the top bun.

A minute later, Alfred had finished his first burger, and was unwrapping the next one, chattering aimlessly to the unfocused girl, who was emmitting simple "Oh's" and "really?" every little while to contribute to the conversation.

"So, yeah, that's why I never- Holy shit! Roderich, my man, is that you? The fuck are you doing at a McD's, bro?"

You froze, and your burger, which was halfway to your mouth, dropped onto the wrapper that had been laid out on the table. Seemingly, the whole restaurant went quiet, they only sound was the echoing of the fallen burger.

Turning your head slowly, you were greeted with a familiar face.

He looked the same as he did a week ago; luscious, dark hair, with that one obscure curl sticking up. Dark, all-knowing violet eyes that pierced through (Name's) body. Even his little beauty mark (which he despised with a passion) was still adding to his posh, aristocratic nature. Everything you had found to love about him, everything you found it the hardest to forget, was standing a few feet away.

You dropped your eyes to stare at the tiled floor, slowly losing the feeling in your toes and fingers.

No. Why here?

Of all fucking places, why here?

Alfred jumped from his seat, bouncing over to the brunett, and flinging his arm around a shoulder in a casual, overzealous fashion. "Yo, dude. This is my childhood friend, (Name). (Name), dudette, this is Roderich. We've known eachother for like, fuckin'' hundreds of years."

You didn't doubt it.

Feeling shaky, you remained in your wooden chair, but extended your hand in a friendly manner, forcing a smile upon to your tight features. "Roderich? That's an unusual name. Don't hear too many of those, in this modern day and age, hm?"

_Somebody_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

Roderich twisted a mouth into a ghost of a smile, stepping closer to grasp (Name's) hand firmly, giving it a tentative shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss (Name)," he said slowly, his thickly-accented voice sounding like music to (Name's) ears.

Your body hummed at the contact, but he pulled away too briskly, and a nostalgic feeling washing over you. Eye contact remained, though, giving the air around them a tense atmospheric state.

"Whoa. Man, do you guys know each other or something? You look like you're like.. Talking using your eyes or something," the American said cautiously, waving a hand in the limited space between the pair.

A breath hitched in your throat as Roderich opened his mouth, breaking away from your (eye/colour) eyes.

"I've never seen her before in my life. Why, should I know her?"

_(I used to know)_

_(That I used to know)_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody..._


End file.
